ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
How Goku joined the Tourney Goku is the son of Bardock and was based on one of Toriyama's earlier characters named "Tanton", a fictional protagonist who appeared in a one-shot series called Dragon Boy. When Toriyama decided to create Dragon Ball, he used Chinese author Wu Cheng'en's 16th century classic novel Journey to the West as inspiration for his own series. The name Toriyama adopted for the character is the Japanese romanization of 孫悟空 (Sun Wukong), who is the central character of the novel. Goku is usually recognized by his uniquely styled hair, which never changes its length throughout the series except when in his Super Saiyan forms, in which his hair changes color and length based on the level he ascends to. Another recognizable trait from Goku are his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes. His attitude is know to be cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Special Attacks Kamehameha (Neutral) Goku charges up and fires a blue beam of energy while crying, "Kamehame-HA!" It hits multiple times and takes up a lot of horizontal space on the stage. Deals up to 16% normally, and up to a whopping 29% while in Goku is in Kaioken mode. Ki Blast (Side) Fire a small ball of energy from Goku's hand. This move can be done fairly quickly and is good for spacing, but it isn't powerful or very long-ranged. Deals 4% damage normally, and 7% while Goku is in Kaioken mode. Instant Transmission (Up) Goku performs a flip kick, before teleporting in the inputted direction. Kaioken (Down) Hold the B button down to charge up Goku's power. After charging a while, Goku can enter Kaioken mode, which powers up all of his attacks considerably. While in this mode, Goku also takes damage constantly until it wears off. Kaioken Attack (Down) This move is usable only in Kaioken. Goku lunges at his enemy, striking with his elbow, kicks his foe into the air behind him, and teleports up next to his foe and slams them downwards with his fists. This move has a lot of Super Armor. Goku is in Special Fall after this move. 23%. Dragon Rush (Hyper Smash) Goku rushes forwards with a mighty punch, followed by a blindingly fast series of attacks, ending in a Spirit Bomb. The blast radius of the Spirit Bomb may hit nearby foes. 48%. Dragon Fist (Final Smash) Goku calls on Shenron the dragon for help and becomes a Super Saiyain for a brief moment! He rushes forwards with a powerful punch enveloped in gold dragon-shaped fire, hitting multiple times for up to 60% damage. This is one of the strongest Final Smashes in terms of raw damage and knockback. Victory Animations #Jumps up happily and nearly falls but is saved by his Flying Nimbus. Goku lays down and laughs happily on his Flying Nimbus. # # Trivia *Goku along with Naruto, Ichigo and Bomberman are the only Super Smash Flash 2 characters to make a comeback in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2. *His rival is Jukei. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Good Aligned Characters